


Take a Breath

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brothers In Crime, FAHC, FAHC Au, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, The Fake AH Crew, Verbal Abuse, without Alfredo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: “Hey…” Stepping closer, Alfredo stopped when Trevor shifted his position then decided that he might as well wait until he got Trevor’s permission to enter his room. “Did you really mean it?”Huffing, Trevor briefly closed his eyes and remembered.





	Take a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with writing????? This guyyyyyyy! Also, I read a couple of fics recently of Alfreyco and I am in love, so here's an Alfreyco fic, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Mood music/sorta the song that I based this on, [Say](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dHvT70TjHM)

“Trev?” Alfredo called to him worriedly from behind him in the doorframe. “You okay? If I didn’t provoke you, you probably wouldn’t have been honest with me.”

Back facing Alfredo, the aforementioned curled his hands into fists as his fingernails dug into his skin, most likely making indentations into his skin. He doubted he was bleeding though; he stopped that habit a long time ago. Trevor swallowed harshly. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to clear it, but it wouldn’t budge. Every single time something like this happened, his windpipe felt blocked and he couldn’t do anything about it. What kind of torturer was he if he couldn’t even speak? Clenching and unclenching his hands from time to time, Trevor continued to stare at the ground, wishing that after everything it would swallow him up and he would be able to disappear forever.

“Hey…” Stepping closer, Alfredo stopped when Trevor shifted his position then decided that he might as well wait until he got Trevor’s permission to enter his room. “Did you really mean it?”

Huffing, Trevor briefly closed his eyes and remembered.

_”Are you serious?” Looking up from the paper, his father bellowed and scoffed. “You want to be a what now?”_

_Drawing into himself and taking a couple steps back, Trevor murmured in terror, “A… a s-scientist.”_

_His father laughed boisterously, “Ridiculous! You think you’re smart enough for that shit? You had to ask your mother for help on multiplication just a couple years ago! You’ll never make it as a scientist, you hear me?”_

_Trevor instinctively nodded, “Y-yes sir.” Except Trevor didn’t want to believe his father’s words because his teacher believed in him. His friends believed in him. His brother believed in him. Why couldn’t his father? If his father didn’t that meant that he had no chances right? His father was older, more experienced in the world than him. Maybe being a scientist really_ was _a stretch. Honestly, Trevor just wanted to see and touch the stars one day._

_”That’s right. Now go back to your room, I don’t want to hear another peep from you for the night, got it?” His father ordered and crumbled the paper before throwing it away as Trevor merely nodded and rushed to his room. Grabbing the door, Trevor hesitated. His father hated when he closed his door, would he be punished for doing so even though his father didn’t want to see him for the rest of the day? Trevor glanced at his father on the reclining chair as his father met his eyes and raised his hand which held an empty bottle. His father threw it at him and yelled, “What did I say?!” Quickly, Trevor closed his door as the bottle shattered just outside his door._

_Well there’s his answer._

“Are you cold?” Alfredo asked next, drawing Trevor from the memory as the torturer realized that he was shaking. Not only his hands, but his entire body. Was he shaking with rage or fear? Trevor merely shook his head. Alfredo sighed, “Okay, is… is it okay if I walk in?”

For some reason, Trevor tensed and he wasn’t really sure why. Here was Alfredo trying to comfort him and here’s Trevor just being a dick to him. He tried swallowing to clear his throat again, but he could still feel the lump in his throat. Unclenching his hands, Trevor glimpsed the red in his hand and realized that he was bleeding. So much for ridding that bad habit forever.

“Trev?” Alfredo called again. “Please talk to me…”

Opening his mouth to say something, Trevor felt his mouth move, but nothing came out. He desperately wanted to assure Alfredo, that what he said was a lie, that everything about it was selfish, that he’s just a fucking idiot. Except he couldn’t. His body refused to listen to him, refused to obey him, refused to _move_. What the fuck was wrong with him? If he didn’t speak up now, Alfredo might as well conclude that Trevor meant every word and absolutely hated the older. Because that’s exactly what he meant when he said all of those hateful words.

Right?

Oh, why couldn’t he just run from the beginning?

_”Was that really all your stupid fucking brain could think of?” His father yelled and gripped Trevor’s wrist tighter as the other dragged him back toward the front door of the house and shoved him toward the door. Releasing his death grip on Trevor’s wrist, his father dug through his various pockets for the keys and pulled them out as the younger glanced at the street. He could try to run again. He’s definitely faster than his father was, but his father was right, he didn’t have much places to run to. Avoiding his father sounded like a dream come true, maybe Trevor could try again._

_Before Trevor had the opportunity to escape again, his father threw open the door and grabbed Trevor to shove him inside as the younger fell to the floor with his backpack full of what he treasured most. Looking up at his father, the younger clutched his backpack closer to him as a sense of security or comfort. Maybe both. His father stepped in and closed and locked the door, grumbling his way through the living room and kitchen to situate himself and leaving Trevor on the floor not even sparing him a glance. However, he stayed put._

_His father came back from the kitchen with a bottle of alcohol in his hand and sat down in his reclining chair before turning on the TV and slouching back. He cracked open the bottle and started chugging it straight from the bottle and burping soon after. Trevor stared at him in disbelief because there’s no way he would go unpunished for pulling a stunt like that, but the TV droned on and his father still hadn’t said anything._

_Just when Trevor though he was safe from his father’s reign of terror, he spoke up nonchalantly, not even bothering to look away from the television. “I expect double the amount you’ve saved up by the end of the week. But if you attempt to leave again, I’m tripling it.” Trevor couldn’t help but huff at that._

_It was a mistake._

_”Kid,” his father started, “it’s not my fault your mom and idiot brother decided to leave you to me. This is my house, it’s my rules. But,” His father finally met his gaze, “if you’ve got a problem with me, I dare you to say it to my face.” Trevor’s hands tighten around his backpack because he wanted more than anything to tell his father off for everything that he had subjected him to and probably will subject him to. His father smirked and turned back to the television, “I know what you’ll do though.” He paused to take another swig from the bottle. “You’ll suck it up, get off that dirty floor—which you should’ve cleaned today—walk to your room, sleep, and wake up the next day as if nothing ever happened. Because I know you, Kid, I know your habits. You’ll always come running back to me.”_

_Even though he thought about it for awhile, Trevor breathed heavily and still did exactly what his father predicted and stayed._

“Yes.”

Alfredo echoed in confusion, “Yes?”

Sighing in defeat, Trevor felt his tense shoulders slump and his knuckle-white hands release their grips on nothing as beads of blood surfaced. “Yes, you can walk in.” Trevor was surprised his voice didn’t waver. “And yes, I—“ Trevor swallowed his response for a moment before forcefully releasing a breath and continuing, “I meant every word.” The torturer wasn’t sure if he was right in assuming Alfredo would forgive him, but his doubts immediately shattered when arms wrapped around his middle and a body flushed against his.

For some reason, Trevor still tensed at the gentle touch.

“I’m not mad,” Alfredo assured, as if he knew the other’s doubts. “You have every right to be mad at me though.” Instinctively, Trevor shook his head at the absurd thought. The marksman chuckled and Trevor felt the vibration on his back and it somehow calmed him a bit. “I always knew I was irritating sometimes, but not to that extent.” Trevor didn’t respond. “How hard was it?” Alfredo asked suddenly.

Shifting slightly, Trevor turned his head a bit in inquiry, but didn’t bother to fully turn to look at the other.

Grip loosening ever so slightly, the marksman clarified, “How hard was it to tell me all that? To tell me my flaws?” Blinking, Trevor shifted back as Alfredo sighed. “You were terrified, I could see it right afterward. Doesn’t matter if the crew was there or not, you were horrified beyond belief and I wasn’t exactly sure why.”

Trevor closed his eyes.

_”You wouldn’t understand…” Trevor claimed with an angry huff and started to walk away, already regretting even saying anything to Alfredo in fear of the other leaving him, but his anger was starting to get the better of him. After all, the main crew was watching and he wasn’t exactly bothered by their presence at all when normally he would be terrified to speak out of turn._

_Rushing to stop him, Alfredo forced him to turn around, “You don’t get to say you’ve got a problem with me and walk away without explaining what exactly that problem is. And you assuming I don’t understand is the coward’s way out.” Shaking his head, Trevor attempted to turn and leave, but Alfredo’s next words made him freeze. “So what, you’re a coward now?” Alfredo scoffed, “The infamous torturer of the Fakes who specifically uses people’s weaknesses and his silver tongue can’t voice his problems and is a coward. Who would’ve thought.”_

_Clenching his jaw, the torturer turned around in anger and stepped toward the marksman, practically in his personal space. “You have no right—”_

_Alfredo scoffed, “I have every right.”_

_Biting back a growl, Trevor studied the other’s face and curled his hands into fists tightly, “Fine.” He said and took a deep breath, “Though you may be an exceptional marksman that doesn’t mean anything when on heists, you rarely fucking bother to communicate with us which ultimately end up with some of us injured or worried about you. Just like today,” Trevor gestured at nothing in particular, “Ryan and Jeremy needed your signal when the coast was clear, but you didn’t fucking answer and Ryan rushed in anyway and now look at him! Steffie’s patching him up because you couldn’t say a simple fucking word! There’s a reason we have comms in heists, Alfredo, and that shit’s not for looking cool and official.”_

_”Trevor…” Jeremy called quietly, but Alfredo gave Jeremy a stern look which silenced the other._

_”And that’s not it, oh no! You continue to rush in whenever you feel like it, you’re just lucky you have faster reflexes than anyone. Sure, you reason that you’ll take the bullets first, but you_ always _forget your body armor even when we constantly remind you time and time again. You’re fast, but what if you’re not fast enough? What happens when we’re too late to back your ass up? What then?!”_

_”Trevor, that’s enough.” Jack cut in firmly, but Geoff placed a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_”You’re infuriating to work with and downright fucking stupid when it comes to strategy or plans that aren’t your own. I hate how you operate on the field and I’ll have to pull you back from heisting if you keep doing shit like this. It doesn’t matter who you are or how good you are, I will fucking bench you if I have to.” Just when everyone thought he was finished, Trevor continued, “But as your boyfriend, I can’t keep dating someone who puts himself on the line like that. How can I love someone so much if they can’t promise me they’ll do everything they can to keep others safe along with himself? And I know, it’s stupid because we’re in this business so you can’t promise that anyway. But is it too much to ask for you to take care of yourself? What happens if you’re gone one day? What happens if you die on a job? It’s not selfless because you still hurt us one way or another! You still hurt_ me _one way or another. What the fuck am I gonna do then?!” Trevor huffed and at this point was glaring at Alfredo in anger._

_Jack opened her mouth to respond, but Gavin interrupted her, “Did you just bloody make it about yourself, mate?” Michael harshly elbowed him in the stomach as Gavin clutched at his stomach with both hands and squawked at him._

_”Shut the fuck up.” Michael ordered firmly._

_”But Michael,” Gavin argued, “Treyco just said Fredy wouldn’t understand, but we all understood. Maybe Treyks is a coward.” Instantly, Michael grabbed the back of Gavin’s collared shirt and pulled him away from the others and down the hallway without another word. Seconds later, a door slammed closed._

_Alfredo, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Trevor the entire monologue, frowned as his eyebrows furrowed, “Trev?” He called softly and the other still looked angry. However, when he glanced down the hallway Michael and Gavin went down, the torturer’s expression changed from anger to realization then to fear and he took a couple of steps back and shook his head as a hand flew to his mouth._

_“I’m sorry,” he murmured brokenly._

_Alfredo didn’t need to see to know that everyone else, him included, were confused about Trevor’s sudden change in emotions. Sure, Trevor rarely got mad, but had never fully yelled at someone. He was soft spoken and controlled his anger well, but this time around, why was he terrified? Why did he look like he had regretted everything he just said and acted like what he had done was punishable? Because Alfredo knew that face well and what it meant, Trevor wasn’t scared of arguing, no, he was scared of what punishment his arguing caused. Before Alfredo had the chance to assure him, Trevor bolted out of the room and they expected a door to slam, but it never came._

_”Hey,” Jeremy called and placed a hand on Alfredo’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, “I think you should talk to Ryan.”_

“But then I talked to Ryan and he told me what you experienced with your father. He made you terrified beyond belief about speaking out of turn.” Alfredo sighed, “Is that why you never tell me anything about you and why you always let me talk first? Because I can talk all day, but I want to know more about you too.”

Trevor shook his head, “All you get from me is burden and hardship.”

Alfredo chuckled even though Trevor didn’t mean it as a joke, “I mean, that’s what I signed up for when I asked you out in the first place. Plus, you’ll get mine too.”

Frowning, Trevor finally turned far enough to meet eyes with the marksman, “You’re not a burden.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Beautiful.” Alfredo smiled warmly and slightly tightened his grip around Trevor’s middle as the torturer finally hugged back. Kissing the other’s cheek, Alfredo rested his head on Trevor’s shoulder, “So if you don’t mind me asking, why were you and Ryan separated?”

“Really, that’s your first question?” Trevor inquired, faking exasperation.

Shrugging, Alfredo lazily answered, “It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Uh huh,” Trevor replied, unconvinced but answered anyway. “Ryan’s older so he was actually alive and aware about our parents’ divorce and fight for Ryan’s custody. Obviously, our mom won the custody battle and our father still had to pay child support, except our mom found out that she was pregnant with me and everything was ready to be finished already, but with me on the way, our mom knew that she couldn’t take care of two kids with her paycheck even if Ryan helped her. She wanted to keep me, not have me in an orphanage, least of all in our father’s clutches. So she kept me a secret from both the court and our father until he decided about two months into her pregnancy to meet Ryan and have a chat. I don’t really know how he managed that, but he found out about me from Ryan with that conversation. Of course, he immediately used that information against her, blackmailing her by telling her that he would take care of me until I was old enough and she and Ryan would be able to see me and everything, but on the papers, I would be his kid. All he wanted was to have me. I don’t know why and I still don’t, but yeah, that’s why we were separated.”

“How did they manage to still keep you a secret that you were her child?”

Trevor shrugged, “I’m not sure exactly, but I do know that she didn’t have me in a hospital.”

Alfredo nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while until the marksman decided to break it with an exasperated sigh, “I’m sorry I called you a coward.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“Stop it, you’re perfect.” Alfredo assured, emphasizing his statement with a kiss to the other’s cheek. “Tell me how you want me to fix my bad habits.”

Trevor scoffed, “I could go on for weeks.”

Playfully, Alfredo pinched him, “I’m serious.”

“I know,” Trevor said knowingly and leaned against the marksman. “Maybe start with talking to us during heists, both to reassure us that you’re still alive and signaling us when you need to.”

“I’m sorry about Ryan.” Alfredo replied, sincerely.

“He’ll live. It’ll take a lot more than that to kill him.”

“If you say so,” Alfredo said, “anything else, Beautiful?”

“Body armor,” Trevor answered immediately as Alfredo laughed, “I’ll throw it on you if I have to.”

Alfredo smirked mischievously, “You’ll have to strip it from me too.”

“I suddenly don’t want to be next to you anymore.” Trevor said with fake disgust.

“Aw come on, baby, you know you love me!” Alfredo insisted and his grip tightened so Trevor couldn’t escape his affection, kissing his neck.

“Stick to the plan and don’t die,” Trevor continued nonchalantly as Alfredo continued to kiss his neck and nodded to show Trevor that he was still listening. “Sounds simple, but I bet you’ll still fuck up somehow.”

Looking up at him, Alfredo mocked hurt, “I am offended you don’t think I’m good enough to handle such a task.”

“No, I’m saying that you over complicate things and it’s bad for your health.”

Alfredo scoffed, “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“Unfortunately,” Trevor said and finally cracked a smile before sharing a kiss with the love of his life.

Before things got heated however, someone at the door cleared their throat as Alfredo pulled away and placed his head in Trevor’s neck as the torturer looked over at the door where Gavin stood awkwardly there. Rubbing the back of his neck, Gavin apologized sheepishly, “Sorry mate, for…” Gavin’s gaze avoided Trevor’s gaze for a while before the Golden Boy sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them and meeting eyes with Trevor. “Sorry for calling you a coward, it was uncalled for.”

Trevor nodded, “I forgive you.” Gavin beamed. “How long did it take for Michael to convince you and then how long did it take for you to muster up the courage to come here?” Gavin’s grin fell as Trevor smiled softly. “I’m joking, Gav, but yes, I do forgive you.”

Gavin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from him and closing his eyes. “I’ll have you know that I came here involuntarily.”

“Why would you need to volunteer?”

Eyes opening suddenly, Gavin blinked at Trevor before shouting, “It’s an expression!” Gavin pouted when he saw Alfredo smiling and chuckling. “Whatever, you’re somehow still a prick.”

Trevor’s smile grew, “That’s a compliment coming from you.” Without another word, Gavin stomped down the hall.

“I’m surprised he actually apologized.” Alfredo commented offhandedly and shifted into a more comfortable position, his head still in his neck.

“Sometimes he can be an asshole and say the wrong thing, but I bet once he realized he offended me, he already set out on apologizing without Michael needing to yell at him.”

“Okay then,” Alfredo said with a content smile, “are you okay now?” Trevor simply nodded. “Why do I feel like you’re lying to me?”

“I’m fine, Fredo.” Trevor kissed him for extra measure, “It’s just I—I don’t know if I’ll be able to break my habit.”

“It’s okay,” Alfredo assured. “One step at a time and don’t worry,” the marksman took Trevor’s hands into his and carefully smoothed his thumb over the fingernail indentations that were slightly bleeding, “the scars will heal.” Alfredo brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it lovingly, “You just need to tend to them.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I kudos'd your work recently and it's Alfreyco (even though one of them didn't have it yet), you guys are the reason I love Alfreyco now :P


End file.
